Ice Queen
by BronzeQuill
Summary: Wendy wants to be the best trainer out there, and possibly become the new Champion of Sinnoh. She'll go through great lengths to accomplish that. Unfortunately, no journey is complete without being attacked by wild Pokemon and challenged by annoying trainers. Probably cliched like the others, but I'll try to make this one creative. Please give this one a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I do realize this chapter is short. But they will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Ever since I was born, I always wanted to go out on an adventure. See the world, meet new people, and find new friends! I didn't really care if I didn't become the strongest trainer, I just wanted to go out and explore. Unfortunately, it just wasn't in my destiny- not yet anyways.

My eyes wandered across the training room, carefully examining each and everyone's battles and taking down notes. Two years from now I will start my journey, might as well be good at Pokemon battling while at it. Experienced trainers were all over the place, battling their Pokemon with other trainers. Beads of sweat were running down their skin. Their eyes were set with fiery determination.

The current battle I was watching now was between my big sister, Luka, and her friend Daniel. Luka was 25 and Daniel was the same age. She had black hair and blue eyes, with an athletic build. She just graduated from Smogon University in Pokemon research (though, in my opinion, she isn't that smart). To celebrate this, she was competing against Daniel- who she never won against.

Daniel was blonde with a deep tan. He had a fun and carefree personality. It was a miracle that he got through school in the first place. He came from Sunyshore City and had to travel a long way to get here, which is to say, Snowpoint City. Like my sister, he just graduated and is working towards to become a Pokemon breeder.

On her side, she had her Gardevoir out. This Pokemon was her first and was usually her trump card. Unfortunately, it was the last one standing out of all her Pokemon.

On Daniel's side, he had out a Houndoom- a Pokemon that is very capable of destroying Psychic types. This was also his last Pokemon. He wore a triumphant smile on his face. He knew that he had this battle won.

"Just give up Luka!" Daniel yelled. "Your Gardevoir is no match for my Houndoom."

Luka gritted her teeth. She wasn't one for "giving up" that much I can tell. "No way. We will fight until our last breath. Gardevoir, use Focus Blast!"

The Psychic type Pokemon grunted. It closed its eyes in concentration and an orange ball of energy formed between the space of its hands, slowly gaining power.

Daniel snorted. "Like that's going to stop me. Houndoom, finish it off with Crunch!"

Houndoom quickly advanced on its prey, its fangs bared. It looked like there was nothing to stop the attack now.

Luka smirked, much to Daniel's confusion. "I don't think so. Gardevoir, release it!"

Gardevoir opened its eyes and let go of its Focus Blast. It spiraled toward the Houndoom and hit it at full force. In an instant, the Pokemon was down. Luka had won the battle.

"Yay, we did it Gardevoir!" Luka exclaimed. She high fived her Pokemon and then returned it to its Pokeball. "Take that Daniel, who's the winner now?" she gloated.

"You did great Houndoom. It's high time that you deserved a rest," Daniel gently said. He took out Houndoom's pokeball. A red light escaped from it and swallowed up the Pokemon, returning it to its home. He then looked at Luka with smile. "Nice job Luka. I never would've thought I would lose to you. Next time though, I'll beat you!"

"I'll like to see you try. Hey, did you see that Wendy? Your big sis just won a battle!" She said to me.

"I saw it Luka," I responded. "It was quite the interesting scene."

"Interesting? That's all you could say after watching a spectacular victory by yours truly?" Luka said in mock surprise.

"Yes, can we go now? I'm pretty sure mom's worried about us." I checked the time on my phone. It was almost 10:00 P.M. "Wait, strike that, mom's going to kill us. We're way past curfew."

Luka paled. "That late already? Grab your stuff Wendy, were going home." She waved good-bye to Daniel. "Bye, see ya tomorrow!"

The boy waved back with a grin. "You too!"

* * *

When I entered outside, a blast of cold hit my face. It was snowing outside. The flakes were gently falling from the sky and were gathering onto my clothes. I shivered. I wasn't very much for the cold. When I go out for my journey, I'm going toward someplace warm.

Luka and I quickly made our way our house. It was on the other side of the city where we were so we had to take towards several buses to get there. I shivered. Tonight was colder than most nights. Lately, Snowpoint has getting much more snow than usual. Like, a lot more than usual. Even for the northern part of Sinnoh it was too much.

Luka gave me a pitying glance. She shrugged off her jacket and gave it to me. "Here, you need it more than me."

"Are you sure? It's twenty degrees outside. You're going to get cold," I reasoned.

My sister shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. I've experienced colder temperatures. How am I going to explain to mom that you froze to death while we were on the bus?"

"I-I suppose so," I said. I put on her jacket and was comforted by the heat that it gave me. The jacket smelled like jasmine and ink pen; Luka's scent. I felt my eyes beginning to close. Was I really that tired? I didn't even do anything today…

Luka gently patted my head. "You're so adorable Wendy. Get some rest okay? Tomorrow's going to be a special day."

"Hm? Alright. I almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me sis," I tiredly said. I finally closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Coli Chibi for being my first reviewer. :) I will try to slow down the pace. I guess I was too excited to post it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

I did not want to get up. At all. Sadly my sister, Luka, begged to differ.

"Get up Wendy!" She said in the most annoying ever. I didn't even to open my eyes to tell that she had a smile on. "It's time to start off your journey!"

My eyes snapped opened. Oh yeah, forgot about that. Grudgingly, I threw off my bed sheets and sat up on my bed. "Would you mind leaving Luka? I need to dress."

"No problem little sis. Just hurry up alright? We're leaving in two hours," she said and bounced down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

I scowled and called after her. "Don't call me 'little sis!' I'm seventeen years old and I'm not little anymore! And don't slam the door on your way out!"

Luka's voice was faint, but still audible outside my room. "Over my dead body I'll stop calling you that. You're still younger than me and therefore, still my little sister." There was a sound after that which I assumed was a chuckle.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, I began to dress myself. I looked outside my window and found that it was snowing yet again. How wonderful. Looks like I'm going to spend another hour shoveling snow. Then I realized that since I'm starting my journey today, Luka was going to do it all by herself. The thought made my day slightly better.

I put on a long-sleeved, white button down shirt with jeans. I slung a purple scarf around my neck and put on my pea coat and some knee length socks. I brought out a bag from under my bed filled and slung it over my shoulder. It was filled with your basic needs: water bottles, extra clothing, snacks, a couple of books along the way, pretty much anything a trainer could want.

I put my hair into a braid and took a quick look at my mirror. Nope, no imperfections in sight. Satisfied with my appearance, I went down the stairs to get ready.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of waffles, chocolate-chip waffles to be more exact. I made my way to the kitchen where Luka, sure enough, was making the breakfast foods. Behind her, the table was set with a table set for two. The glasses were filled to the brim with orange juice and the silverware were polished to perfection. A grin found my way to my face. She shouldn't have.

"'Bout time you got up Wendy. Breakfast is ready by the way." Luka slipped some steaming hot waffles onto my plate. The smell itself made my mouth water.

My sister was dressed in a blue dress with ruffles on it and her white coat was tied around her waist- the only thing protecting her from the snow outside. I rolled my eyes. Only Luka would dress like it was summer on a cold day. She served herself some of the waffles and slunk back into her chair, taking a sip of orange juice. "So, you excited for your grand adventure?"

I took a bite of the waffles and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous though. A lot of things could happen out there, bad things."

Luka gave me a reassuring smile. "Nah, don't worry about it sis. Your pokemon will protect you through thick and thin. Speaking of which, have you decided which one you want?"

"Nope, there are so many of them out there. You should know Luka; you study them," I answered. I took another bite of my food.

My sister laughed. "Yeah, yeah don't remind me. I'm taking several days off just for you. I guess we should start narrowing down the list. Let's start off with this, what's your favorite type?"

"Ice," I immediately answered.

"Well, we are in Snowpoint City. There are plenty of ice types around here," Luka joked. "Hey, I know a person who can get you one. He works with me in the lab and he has tons of them at his house."

My eyes widened. "Really? Where?"

"Lives right on the other side of town. And we can visit mom while we're at it. I don't think she'll appreciate her youngest daughter reaching a milestone of her life without saying goodbye. Now c'mon, grab your stuff and some of the food. We got a pokemon to get you."

* * *

In a couple of minutes, we arrived at a small , but welcoming looking house. It was surrounded by a large fence and had a rather big backyard. I heard some noises inside and some crashes. It was then followed by a loud yell.

"Um, Luka? Are you sure that we're at the right place?" I asked. I was cold, very, very cold. I instantly regretted not putting more layers on. I took a look at my sister and she didn't show any signs of being cold, despite what she was wearing.

"Yup. His name is Christopher Fisher, eccentric guy he is."

I took another glance at the house and another crash came from it followed by another yell. "I don't think describing him as 'eccentric' will be a fit description for him, Luka."

Luka sniffed. "Nonsense. He may be a bit unstable, but he's a well-meaning person. One of the best people I ever had the chance to meet. I'm sure that you'll love him." She walked up to his front door and knocked loudly. "Oi! Chris! It's Luka. I need something from you!"

A few seconds the door was flung open and a blast of hot air escaped from the house. A man about Luka's age was standing in the center of the opening. His glasses was askewed and his face were framed with disheveled looking blonde hair. He wore a stained lab coat and I noticed that two of his teeth were missing.

The moment he saw my sister, he hugged her- causing a surprised gasp to escape from her lips. "Luka! How nice to see you. How have you been doing?"

"Great! You?"

Chris grinned. "Never better!" He then focused his vision on me. "And this must be Little Wendy! She was shorter than I imagined."

"Hey!" I defended. "I'm 5'2, thank you very much."

Christopher laughed and ruffled my hair. "Whatever you say Little Wendy (was that his nickname for me now?) Now, how about you girls come inside? I just made some hot chocolate."

"Finally you invite us in," Luka said. "I was afraid that you would leave us outside in the freezing cold weather."

I stepped inside the house and was pleasantly surprised on what I saw. Chris's house was sparsely furnished, with only two couches, a table, and a fireplace in the living room. It had a sturdy looking staircase leading up to the second floor. The only thing that looked well-equipped was the kitchen. But that wasn't what surprised me the most. It was the fact that his house was filled with all kinds of ice-type pokemon.

Indeed, there were big and small pokemon. Some were happily socializing with their friends, some we're hanging out by themselves. It seemed like they had a variety of personalities, not one of them was the same. It looked liked the only thing that they did have in common was that they were all ice types. Words cannot describe what I was seeing right now. I could only stare in awe.

"Pretty awesome am I right?" Chris was standing behind me with a wide smile. "I house these pokemon until they're ready to go off on their own. Most of them I found them on Route (), cold and nearly to the point of death. They stay here until they get better, or a trainer adopts one of them. Go ahead, pick which one you would like."

"Er, okay.." I looked around the room to try and find a pokemon that I liked. Problem was, there were so many of them to choose from! Hm… this was going to be hard…

I went from pokemon to pokemon, trying to find the perfect one for me. I immediately, crossed out the creepy looking ones. I have nothing against them, its just that, I get scared easily. Like really easily.

After hopelessly searching, I decided to give up. Oh, they were all just too good. It was impossible to pick just one. Maybe I shouldn't pick an Ice type pokemon. I just love them too much. Sighing, I decided to go over to Luka's side and tell her that we can leave now- that is, before something caught my eye.

In one of the corners of the house, there was a small looking pokemon standing there all alone. It had a triangular body and a yellow cloak surrounding it. It had a nervous frown on it's face and was shaking quite terribly. And it looked like it was the only one of it's kind in the room.

Curious, I made my way toward the corner in hopes of befriending it. Since the pokemon was so small, I had to crouch down to meet it face to face. "Hello there. My name's Wendy. What kind of pokemon are you?"

The pokemon covered it's face with it's hands and was now shaking even more now. I figured that it was scared of me. Surely, I wasn't that terrifying was I? Frowning, I reached into my bag and brought out two pecha berries. Maybe I could win it over with food.

I held out of them out to it.. "Here, it's really good. See?" I slipped one into my mouth and a sweet taste filled my taste-buds.

Tentatively, the pokemon used one of it's hands to pick the berry off my hands and slowly chewed the berry. Soon, it smiled and was happily bouncing up and down. The sight of it just made me want to smile too. Something was off about this one though…I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So you finally found one didn't you?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see Luka behind me. Breathing heavily, I answered her question. "Yes, I did Luka. It seems to like me."

"Well of course it did. There's a reason why it didn't run off by now." She reached out her hand to try and pet the pokemon but it got swatted away. "Jeez, the Snorunt doesn't liked to be touched does it?"

"It's called a Snorunt?" I asked.

"Yup. Adorable little creatures they are and yours just happens to be a girl. C'mon, let's show Chris."

"A girl eh?" I thought. Great. I gently picked up the Snorunt since it seems like it liked me the most and walked over to the kitchen where Chris was busy pouring in hot chocolate for us.

"Oh? You picked that pokemon did you Little Wendy? I'm impressed, that little guy hasn't let anyone touched her since she got here," Chris commented. He put down the cups and inspected the Snorunt.

"Yeah, I sort of noticed," Luka said. "Quite curious."

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but I'm afraid that you have to choose another one," Chris said.

I frowned. "And why is that?"

The man sighed. "I don't know why, but this one refuses to speak. At all. She's been like this ever since I found her."

"So? Just because she can't speak, doesn't mean I can't choose her can I?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess…"

"Just let my sister have the damn Snorunt okay?" Luka snapped. "She can go with whoever she wants to go."

"Alright, fine," Chris finally said. He went upstairs and brought down some papers. "Sign these and the Snorunt is all yours."

* * *

As I Luka and I walked toward where out mom was, she asked me a question. "Why'd you pick that one anyway Wendy? I'm not going against your decision or anything, I just want to know."

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself. But I guess the real reason is that I want to make this Snorunt talk, no matter what. That is my goal so far." I looked at Snorunt's pokeball one last time before I put it away.

Luka laughed. "Whatever you say little sis. Are you going to give it a name?"

I thought about this for a while and finally decided upon one. "Her name is Madeline."

My sister raised an eyebrow but said nothing. We just continued on our way towards my mother.

Eventually, we got there. The air around us was solemn, as it should be for a place like this. The ground was covered with snow and it crunched beneath our boats when we walked upon it. I took some waffles out of my bag and a plate and set it down on the ground so my mother can see it.

"Hey mom, guess what? Wendy's about to start her first pokemon journey!" Luka happily said. "One day she's going to become the greatest trainer ever."

I laughed nervously. "I doubt it Luka. I haven't even gotten by first gym badge yet."

Luka snorted. "Nonsense, you are going to become Champion. I could just feel it!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Don't get your hopes up too high alright?"

"Whatever. Hey, if you become Champion, you owe me 20 dollars okay?"

"Sure. But if I don't you have to make me some of those waffles for me for one month," I joked.

Luka smiled. "Oh it's on." She turned to face our mom. "That's all we wanted to say mom. Wish us luck and we'll make you proud!" We both waved to her and walked back to our house.

By the time we got home, it was snowing again. But this time, I didn't mind. In fact, I was sort of happy that it was snowing. The streets were clear of any people and the lamp lights lit up the dark night, illuminating our way back home.

"Mom would love this if she was here wouldn't she?"

"Indeed she would Wendy, indeed she would."

_Madeline Williams_

_December 23, 1972- December 24, 2002_

_A wonderful trainer, and an even more wonderful mom. R.I.P_

**And thus, Wendy's journey begins. I'm quite proud of this chapter since it was over 2,000 words and I worked hard on it. I hope you enjoyed this one and there will be more soon, whenever that might be. Leave your feedback in a review!**


End file.
